bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsumu
Atsumu is a mage of the coven. He currently holds the rank of Captain. Appearance Personality History Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power For a soul of such an advanced age, it is only natural that Atsumu has large reserves of spiritual power, easily rivaling the average captain in terms of reserves. This is only natural considering that Kidō requires significant power in order to use. When manifested, Atsumu's power manifests as a blood red aura that seems to just flow off from him like a stream of blood. His power is great enough to cow most low level combatants into cowardliness, meaning only his equals or betters can really hope to stand against him. Atsumu's spiritual power has one unique property. It's malignant, infectious, corrupting. His reiatsu is a manifestation of decay and disease. It literally corrupts the world around him when released. Any spiritual object not specifically designed to survive it will slowly deform and decay. This normally manifests in both souls and reishi constructs as a cancerous growth, which will weaken and destroy whatever it is growing on. This is present in any spells or other spirtual power bursts he may use. This effect is normally kept contained by the gloves he wears, which filter his reiatsu so it doesn't affect the environment. Enhanced Speed Due to his age and reiatsu, Atsumu is a relatively fast individual, able to keep up with the average captain in terms of speed. His physical body is also influenced by it's unique body, as the cancerous growths that make up most of it can be moved through pure reiatsu, allowing for unconventionally high speeds to be achieved by his physical form without him physically moving, instead using his spiritual pressure to move. Enhanced Durability Due to the fact that over 90% of Atsumu's primary body is made up of cancerous cells, his body is unusually durable despite the fact that Atsumu is primarily a ranged fighter. These cancerous cells are the result of his own tainted reiatsu, which despite his resistance to his own power, eventually overwhelmed his body. The version of him that most people see is also made of these cancerous cells, as they act as the control rods used to control the host. this also has the added benefit of the fact that he doesn't have many internal organs for people to damage, nor does damaging them really do anything to him. It essentially requires the complete destruction of his body to put him down. High Intelligence Due to his old profession as a teacher at the spiritual arts academy of the shinigami, Atsumu has been a scholar for most of the last millenium. His primary study has been the study of the fundamental structure of reality's cycles. This lead to the development of his necromatic magics, though he does not use them to raise the dead from their slumber. Overall he is one of the Coven's foremost leaders of research in the base structure of Reishi, as it is fundamental to the make-up of all beings, including souls. He uses this knowledge for the basis of his necromatic magics, including many things that affect the base structure of his opponents. Extreme Regeneration Ninety percent of Atsumu's primary combat body is made up of cancerous cells, a token of his unique spiritual power. The organs and other components of his body have long since been replaced by these cells, and he can create new ones on a whim. This leads to a disgusting, but effective, regenerative ability. If Atsumu's body takes damage, he simply forms new cancer cells en masse to regrow the affected area in seconds. Zankensoki Skills Zanjutsu Practitioner White Atsumu still has his Zanpakutō, he has said of his own volition that it's spirit was long since dead, having succumbed to his cancerous reiatsu. Atsumu was always proficient with his sword, though he much prefers to rely upon his Kido instead of utilizing his blade for combat. He is however on occasion forced to resort to swordplay. His style is that of a fencer, darting in and out for a quick strike, aiming for weak points instead of locking blades with his opponent. Hohō Expert Over the 700 years he was affiliated with the Shinigami, Atsumu has developed an advanced usage of Hohō due to the necessity of staying mobile on the battlefield. Magic is powerful, but many mages have lost their lives by falling into the trap of staying still while casting their magic. Not every enemy can be stopped before they are reached, meaning that a stationary mage is a dead one. Kidō Master For over a thousand years Atsumu has been practicing magic, ranging from the central 198 spells of Kidō, at which he is a master, well into the depths of the art. He was proficient enough that he was selected as a teacher at the Spiritual academy of Arts for the Shinigami for over five hundred years, even after he retired as an active member of the Gotei 13. During this period he researched deep into the depths of magic to preserve his failing body, as his cancerous Reiatsu was inevitably killing him. His research lead to him connecting various bodies through is reiatsu, establishing a link between his main body and the various bodies he uses as his own face through a peculiar set up of spacial and mental magics. *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment): One of the true marks of a master in the art of Kidō is the ability to cast magic without a word. It is an advanced art that has its root in the ability of the caster to manipulate the energy of the world around them without having to go through the rituals associated with the casting of the spell. Atsumu has mastered this ability over his long life, and is fully capable of casting all of the original 198 Kidō spells without the usage of an incantation, though he must still utter the name of spells number 82 and above to retain their full power. This grants him the advantage of being to more quickly cast spells, as well as preventing opposing mages to plan ahead of his spells by recognizing the incantation. This is most commonly used by him to cast multiple spells in quick succession to overwhelm his opponent from multiple attacks at once. *'Nijū Tōshio' (二重投入, Twofold Casting): Another advanced concept that many Kidō masters utilize on a regular basis, this principle of magic is about casting two spells simultaneously. Atsumu utilizes this to combo multiple spells at the same time, making countering his magic more difficult for the average combatant. *'Noroi Keisei'(呪い形成, Spell Molding): Out of the various advanced concepts that Atsumu regularly uses, he would consider the art of molding spells into the method and shape he desires to be his most useful ability. The free flowing path of his magic lends an air of versatility and power to what is otherwise a much more static art. Ranging from simple disks to flowing creatures made of magic, the shape manipulation of it allows him to make the spells he casts even more useful than they would be on their own, an ability he makes extensive use of. *' ': Most mages have several spells that become their go-to spells. One such spell for Atsumu is the spell known as Sajō Sabaku, a 60s level Bakudō spell. Necromancy Master *'Decaying Energy' *'Silence the Spirits' Cancer Magic *'Cancerous Hivemind' Trivia Quotes Category:Character